Mating Time
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: Erase una vez, en aquellos tiempos de conquista; una especie extraña de humanos que poseían orejas de conejo. Un ejemplo de esa raza era Arthur. Que en un mismo día encontraría una gran sorpresa USA X UK . Algo a mi consideración PWP. Mi primer one-shot


Neee~, ya casi salgo de vacaciones, Yay~~...wah, que loco...es la primera historia que publico con mas de 1000 palabras TwT, estoy tan orgullosa de mi xD

En lo que pienso en un buen desenlace para ''anecdotas de un shimeji'' pongo esta linda historia que tenia guardada** Enjoy~**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en algún lugar del universo, mas específicamente en la Inglaterra de la Edad Media. En aquella isla vivía en un bosque un niño bastante fuerte en cuanto al carácter, con cabello rubio cenizo y grandes cejas, una túnica blanca, y para cubrirle del frio, una caperuza verde pasto llamado Arthur.

Lo curioso de nuestro querido personaje no era sus cejas ni su carácter tsundere; sino unas grandes orejas de conejo, algo caídas y estas le llegaban a los hombros. Su pelaje era algo cafe, nada igual a su cabello. Así que no eran nada discretas.

El era una especie rara de humano, su raza era cazada y vendida en el mercado negro a grandes reyes para su entretenimiento o para servidumbre.

Toda su familia fue presa de cazadores, que los capturaron y enviaron a otras regiones del mundo. Su hermano mayor Scott lo protegió de uno de ellos, pero a cambio de su vida.

Ahora, en esos instantes estaba solo, viviendo de su propia mano. Inclusive armo un arco e hizo flechas para protegerse. En estos instantes el estaba rondando el bosque buscando algo de alimento. Hasta que escucho pasos, pasos seguramente provenientes de un cazador en busca de alguno de su clase. Antes de que llegaran a donde estaba el, se escondió atrás de unos arbustos, ocultando su presencia.

-Ainsi, assistant Matthieu, empecemos a buscar algún pequeño conejillo para mi buen amigo Iván.- Hablo uno de ellos, se asomo un poco, observando que el que hablaba era un tipo de melena rubia, con algo de barba y muy alto. Le seguía otro chico con una melena algo más corta que la de el otro, con lentes y un rizo de cabello que salía de su peinado.

-O-ok...recomendaría poner una trampa...-dijo semi-susurrando el ayudante, que se veia algo sonrojado cada vez que hablaba.

-oh, vamos Matthieu!, parece que esta es la primera vez que vienes a cazar...hay que buscarlo entre la maleza.-Esto altero al pobre infante, que estaba preparando el pequeño arco que armo para su defensa personal. Ese barbudo se iba acercando poco a poco a su improvisado escondite. Hasta que lo vio y rápidamente nuestro conejillo lanzo la flecha directo hacia su rostro y salió corriendo, tratando de huir.

No se puede deducir si fue bueno o malo que su flecha no tuviese tanto filo.

-à l', assistant!- grito el francés, e inmediatamente fueron tras su pista.

El pequeño corría bastante rápido a comparación con un humano de su edad, aunque solo llevaba unos 10 metros de distancia entre él y sus captores.

Empezó a agotarse; sentía su respiración demasiado agitada, su corazón latía desbocado y pronto perdería velocidad. Paro su marcha, y lanzo otra flecha, que para mera suerte cayo también en la cara del francés.

Siguió corriendo en lo que aquellos cazadores se detenían, y encontró el escondite prefecto: Un pequeño hoyo en un árbol lo suficientemente grande para que el cupiese.

Sin esperar un instante brinco a aquel lugar e intento disimular el agujero colocando un trozo de corteza muerta allí.

Al poco tiempo aquellos cazadores llegaron al lugar, buscando al pequeño niño-animal.

-F-Francis, sería mejor irnos.-dijo su ayudante, que parecía algo triste. Como si no le gustaba estar persiguiendo a aquella criatura.

-Solo déjame ver si no está por aquí.- dicho esto, aquel francés empezó a buscar al niño por todos los lugares cercanos que él veía disponibles para esconderse. Arthur tembló al acercarse aquel cazador, pero trato de no moverse y aguantar la respiración. Por suerte, paso de largo de su escondite.

-¿ya te diste cuenta de que no está aquí?.-dijo Matthew, de repente, se dio cuenta que su voz sonó mas fuerte que lo regular, así que rápidamente se ruborizo.-Y-yo vi que algo se movió por allá atrás.-

-Ok ok, iremos allá a revisar….-y esto fue lo último que escucho Arthur antes de cerciorarse de que ya se habían ido

-Uff!, ya se largaron…ahaha, soy tan genial para los escondites!.-se dijo el conejillo, después salió del gran agujero donde se hallaba y sacudió sus ropas.

Al seguir intentando buscar comida, escucho algunos murmullos y ruido detrás de un arbusto donde buscaba moras, así que, sospechando lo peor, se alejo corriendo. Pero fue demasiado tarde, lo atrapo

Lo atrapo un par de brazos iguales o un poco más grandes que los suyos, y al intentar ver a su agresor, solo vio dos pequeñas orejas alzadas. Era otro conejillo igual a el

-Waaaah~, hueles tan bien!- grito aquel extraño, que de repente mordió la oreja del niño ingles, haciéndole sonrojar y sacar un pequeño gemido de molestia.

-¿Q-quien fucking eres?, t-torpe!-le grito Arthur, que parecía bastante sonrojado a causa del chico que se le abalanzo. Este vestía con un saco café, tenia lindos ojos azules cubiertos por un par de lentes (1) y pantalones de vestir. Algo extraño para un conejo que vive en el bosque. Y, al parecer, era algo más alto que el, como por 5 centímetros de diferencia, y al parecer, de una raza extranjera, tal vez estadounidense a juzgar por sus orejas alzadas (2)

-Me llamo Alfred-.-de repente, a aquel conejo se le ensombrecieron los ojos, y su sonrisa tierna se convirtió en una mueca lasciva.- I wanna have sex with you. Because you're smell so sweet and attractive

Ante tal frase, el más pequeño se asusto, ese tipo había llegado de la nada y de repente empieza a decir cosas tan…obscenas. Aunque él no fuese el gran ejemplo de léxico decente.

-¡H-hey, que demonios estás diciendo!-pregunto Arthur, el otro no respondió, solo atrapo con sus labios a los contrarios, haciendo un lindo beso. El primer beso del inglés. Después de un rato, logro separarse y soltarse de las manos de aquel manoseador. Empezó a correr desenfrenadamente hacia cualquier lado que lo alejara de aquel conejo maniático; ¡Genial!, huye de un loco para meterse accidentalmente con otro!

Siguió corriendo sin fijarse si chocaba con algún árbol o no. Hasta que algo paro su huida.

-AHH!, eso dolió, fuck!-exclamo, llamando la atención de la ``cosa´´ adelante suyo, que no era más que la pantorrilla de aquel francés raro.

-Honhonhon~, miren lo que tenemos aquí!-Tomo al pequeño y lo cargo antes de que intentara escapar.- ¿Qué dices Matthieu?, ¿se lo vendemos a Iván, o nos lo quedamos como sirviente?- ante aquella pregunta, Matthew solo hizo un gesto de preocupación por el pequeño. El sabía lo que Iván le hacía a su servidumbre, nada bueno eso era seguro.

Pero antes de que Francis metiera a Arthur a la jaula que traían, una ráfaga que parecía un rayo corriendo se llevo al pequeño, dejando a ambos humanos pasmados de la impresión.

-Q-Que demonios era eso!-grito el cazador, a lo cual su asistente solo se quedo viendo la rápida huida que acababa de suceder en tan solo unos segundos.

En cambio, en otro lugar como a 200 metros de allí, se encontraba jadeando un conejo estadounidense. Haber corrido toda esa distancia tenía que haber valido la pena.

-oye, estas bien?, no te hizo nada ese torpe verdad?- pregunto preocupado, recostando al conejo ingles en el pasto.

-N-no, solo me maree por tanto movimiento en tan solo unos instantes.-dijo Arthur, que se intento sentar, pero fue detenido por una mano en su pecho, recostándolo de nuevo al instante.

-My reward, cute bunny.- susurró al oído del conejo ingles. A Arthur le recorrió un escalofrió cuando lo dijo. E intento escaparse de nuevo, peor algo lo detuvo. Un olor que nunca había percibido antes; era invitante, olía delicioso. Era algo adictivo ese olor, lo hipnotizaba y solo hacía que se fijara en aquel objeto que desprendía tal aroma; Alfred.

Antes de que el otro tomase la iniciativa, el pequeño ingles ya había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y había unido sus labios en un beso superficial. Que hizo un sonrojo en ambos.

Las cosas nunca fueron mejor para Arthur a partir de ese dia…

* * *

(1): ya se que aparecia que estaban en la edad media; la verdad no se si en ese entonces existian los lentes

(2):Hay una especie de conejo americano que tiene las orejas levantadas; se llama Azul Americano o Blanco americano

Espero les haya gustado. ^^


End file.
